Disobeying Daddy
by Hogwarts-Dreams
Summary: My name is Rose. I am a princess. My life was instantly mapped out, until I met Scorpius. Now my life is turning in an unexplainable destination, filled with hiding, lectures and small select bits of happiness
1. First Touch

**Hello. This is Dizzydaydreamer with orignal story Untouchable- but with a different name and rewritten. If you read the first two chapters of Untouchable, yes it is in a different style. It is the sequel to Road To Another World, however it is not necessary to read that- focusing on Hermione and Ron's daughter and her forbidden love with ScorpiusMalfoy. She is a princess, incidentally.I've been working on this chapter for a week. It's the longest chapter I've ever Next update shall be sometime next week Anyway, the first chapter.written Voila.**  
**  
Chapter 1**

_"Once upon a time there lived a princess. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. She met her prince!"_

These are the words that begin the tale in the huge wooden story-books my mum read to me as a child. She would read well into the night, with the stars as our candles, accompanied by either my dad or brothers, until sleep took over me and I lay my head on my pillow, my dreams full of princesses and knights in armour that glitter in the sun. It took a long time to learn that things only happen in fairy tales.

When we read the muggle tale, Snow White, My dad ruffled my hair,"That's you Rosie-Posie! Only Everlasting happiness" No dad. If my tale was a fairytale, told from mouth to ear, the tale floating around the world, my summary would be.

_"Once upon a time, there was a teenage princess. Her name was Rosalind and she was fifteen summers old. Her parents fought bravely in a romantic battle just so they could be together. Her life was content, just yearning for someone perfect, until she met him and her life twisted__ a dramatic turn into an unknown destination__."_

My name is Rosalind. Or Rose. I really dislike my name. It gives not a glass but a plastic fake reflection that my life is perfect, full of cliches. My family silently enforce the unspoken 'Your Life is A rainbow' Mary-sue lifestyle on me.

They were over-joyed when I arrived in the world. They had poster-child kids. Alexander, who was the boy who could work 1 million swords, send an army to victory, the war a tiny blip- something for him to breeze through. Owen, who was an image of my mother's brains, he could use them to his advantage and of course me. Sometimes I used to stare at the stars and wish for a normal family, no royal court muscling in.

I'm a mix of both my parents, my dad's exuberant red hair, my mum's tangled curls, my mum's brains and my dad's humour. I get stereotyped a lot with the hair, the tutors, the castles and being waited on 24/7. Sometimes I just wished the crown and the fancy title would wash away and I could be me. There are three people who see me as me- My best friends and the person I least expected to

The Morning I met my angel, but also my key to insanity, and my savior, but my death ticket, was sunny. The sun hit my leg gently. I groaned and threw off the covers. I moaned,"Morning." As I pulled on my outfit. I wore a white top, blue flowery skirt and pumps. I had to negotiate long and hard to step out of the long frilly dresses.

I stepped round the castle carefully, making my way to the 'Upper Dining Room' Peering at the portraits. I was skipping humming, when I saw one I had never seen before. It was me, a picture from my childhood. I distantly remembered posing for it. It was emphasised, yet subtly. My curls surrounded my face, with the cheesiest grin ever it looked like I belonged in a dairy shop. The colours swept across the page like a rainbow and it was emblazoned with the words in gold italics," The heavenly Princess of Ronald and Hermione"

I spent a long time pondering what I ever did to deserve such praise and such beautiful portraits that I was late for breakfast. When I pushed the door to the breakfast room. It was medium sized and tables for four. I passed people already dining, my Weasley family. I saw my dad dining with my mum and Harry and Dumbledore( AN/This is my story- and he's not dead. He's awesome. Show Dumbly love. Okay going a bit coo-coo) And he gave me a small wave. Next to them was Luna Pheasant and Neville Longbottom walking together. I then saw my friends. I smiled and skipped over.

I took a seat next to my three best friends. Phoebe Briar and Angela Pheasant. Phoebe sat buttering a piece of toast delicately, while Angie was mixing orange juice and coke.

"Morning Rosie," Phoebe smiled, but she cast an eye at Angela.

Angie saw," What?" She protested," I do this everyday!"

She does. Angela Pheasant has a very strange upbringing, and I think this reflects on her. Her father, Lord Pheasant, made friends with my dad after successfully defeating a foreign threat. He often is at war and he writes Angela postcards. Whenever she receives them, Angela changes completely. She goes all emotional, when she sees his italic writing say,"Angel," Her mother, Luna, is the most dizziest person ever. Angela is a mini her. Angela has her father's looks, and her mother's craziness.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe muttered as she always does. Angela and Phoebe have the strangest relationship ever. Phoebe is always annoyed at Angela for some reason and Angela is always telling her to loosen up, yet they are still close and loyal to each other. Sometimes though, when Phoebe takes things way too personally, I have to step in just to save their relationship, and my sanity.

"You do know there used to be cocaine in coke?"

"Not anymore. Leave off Phoebe!"

Phoebe does get a bit touchy sometimes. You have to be careful on what you say to her. She is sweet and lovely, yet she can kick up a fuss and scream at everyone- including her adopted father- Harry. Yes, Phoebe Briar was adopted at the age of four. There were Spanish evil wizards in Spain who broke into Phoebe's home and killed her parents and sisters. They left Phoebe there to die, neglected under the rubble, when the royal army found her. This was Lord Pheasant and Uncle Harry. Angela's father, went after them while Harry cradled Phoebe in his arms. When my dad mentioned an orphanage, Harry put his foot down," She has no parents, Nearly struck to death and you want her to rot in an orphanage. No- I'll look after her."

Phoebe has an excellent relationship with Harry. Sometimes she complains about his flirting with women and his over-protectiveness, but otherwise he spoils her. Nobody would laugh if Phoebe was a princess. Phoebe has the stereotypical princess looks. I should feel jealous of her, be emerald with envy, but I'm not, as she does play up to it at all.

We spent the rest of the breakfast hour talking, and scooted drearily to our tutor, to learn Transfiguration. The morning passed without much incident, just moaning on and on. I found myself resting in my arms, while Phoebe yawned and Angie fidgeted. There are other children in our tutor group- thankfully very smart ones who distract them from our dopiness.

At lunchtime, Phoebe and Angela fired up again, having a pointless argument on satin slippers. I listened to them, without much interest, my head drifting again. I only awoke when I heard Angela's shrill, strangely high, squeak," Daddy!" I spun around and sure enough Angela's father was stomping down the hallway. He paused for a minute, and jerked his head towards her." Hello Angie- can't talk now. Me and Mum and you will go out tonight!"

Angela stood- dumbstruck. Her mouth hang open. I noticed my father and Harry conferring desperately with him. "Dad? What's wrong?" Phoebe called but Harry ignored her. I sidled up to my dad," Dad what's going wrong?"

"Nothing that involves you Rosalind." He turned around, and my mum and brothers followed him. Harry and Lord Pheasant stood at his side and I heard my dad mutter," That Malfoy git has really done it this time!"

Phoebe, Angela and I stood with our mouths wide open. We had never been denied by our fathers before.

"It must be pretty important." Angela said unnecessarily.

"And doesn't that want to make you know more?"

"Duh Rose. It's about the guy who your dad banned right?"

"Yes." I had been told briefly that my dad banished the Malfoys from the court a long time ago," Well I want to know." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"So do I!" Phoebe said wistfully.

Angela has more strength over us. "Well let's do it. Hello we are sixteen right now. We should be allowed to know. Your mum was sixteen when she was nearly killed!"

Phoebe sighed, but she nodded. "Let's do this."

We jogged out of the dining room, and searched the many extravagant corridors till we came to one with my mum and brothers huddled on a sofa and our fathers pacing.

"God where's General Longbottom? We could use his help!" My dad swiveled around and saw me, Angie and Phoebe all out of breath.

"Rosalind!" He snapped. I winced.,"Phoebe. Angela!"

"What?"

"Get back. This is not for little girls to discuss! Anyway your lessons have started. Go."

"No dad. I want to know what's happening. I am not a little girl!"

"Rosalind!" He stared in disbelief. I was such a daddy's girl I never disobeyed him,"Me, your mum and your brothers have to discuss this and we can't do that if you are here!"

I am sorry to say I threw a hissy fit. I behaved like a spoilt brat who didn't get a designer bag," this just isn't fair!" I screeched," You let your favourite children find out but your neglected daughter doesn't get a look in!"

My mum put her arm around me. "You know that's not true!" She whispered in my ear.

I pushed her away. "Yes it is!"

"Rosalind- stop acting like that and go and play with your posh dolls house we got you last week. The one with the enchanted-"

"Shut up. I hate you!" I stomped off- but I caught the tears in my mum's eyes and the fury in my dad's. Alexander stared- half in amusement, half in confusion. Harry and Lord Pheasant were speechless. Angie and Phoebe called after me. But I ignored them and ran even faster. Owen followed me.

"Wow Rose! That was a bit out of order!" He said into my ear.

"Well I don't care! Ouch!" I stubbed my toe on the suit of armour as I reached the corridor to the tutoring classes. I swore- using my dad's words he used when he'd slag off Voldemort.

"Not very princessy!" Owen smiled, " Wonder what dear daddy would say!"

"Don't care!" I grumbled.

"Oh so you're telling me you meant it when you told our parents you hated them!"

"Not Mum. I love mum. And I guess I didn't mean it. It was just spur of the moment. But I was just so angry."

"So was dad. Ok, I'll tell Mum you didn't mean her. She's very upset at the moment!"  
I stayed silent and Owen put his arm around me," Listen Rosie. I will try and get dad to explain later! To you and your incredibly noisy, obnoxious, nosy friends."

"Thanks Owen!"

"It'll probably be in the evening. Since he's so stressed right now!" I smiled at him and skipped off down to the tutor room where Phoebe and Angela curiously stared at me.

"Rose. Are you okay? That was like proper family fit" Ange enquired.

"So much for not being in the dark." Phoebe put her arm around me and smiled.

I rubbed my eyes irritably." We're finding out tonight finding out tonight!" I sang.

Phoebe jumped up in happiness while Angela began to sing but she had to stop as Professor Roberts appeared at the door. I skipped in- even though it was potions- as I was not being kept in the dark anymore- I would finally know what was going on.

**At 8 o clock that night **

I lay on my bed- staring up at the patterns on my ceiling. I was slightly damp after my shower and my hair was unravelling. I was daydreaming- like I had before. Phoebe bit her nails cautiously while Angela kicked her legs. We didn't dare break the silence. I did not pay attention at all that day- I was overwhelmed at the promise of not being the damsel in distress but finding out the secrets of the wizarding world.

There was a knock on the door. My heart tensed. " Come in!" I called.

"Rose?" My dad stood there- looking extremely harassed and tired. I guess my shouting fit didn't help him.

"Yes dad!"

He sat on my bed- I stayed still. Silent. I could hear Angie's heavy breathing

"Rose- why are in such a rush to grow up?" He asked- and I was taken by surprise. I was expecting a lecture.

"Umm Well!" I racked my brain," It's not that- it's just I should know what's going on!"

"Rosie you and your friends are so little."

"Actually- me and Ange are 17. We're adults."

_Thanks Phoebe._ I thought.

"16 is not little. I am coming of age in like 3 months. When Alex was my age he slayed a monster!" I crossed my arms defensively.

"Rosie- you threw a hissy fit when I didn't tell you what was happening!"

"Dad- if I promise to be more mature- will you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want you to grow up! You're my little girl!"

"Please daddy! Please let me and my friends in on the know for every little bit of news. Harry already tells Phoebe stuff and Angie is close to her dad so they won't mind. Please daddy" I hadn't called him daddy in years- but it did the trick. He sighed and pulled me downstairs to the family room.

Alexander was there pacing, Owen engrossed in a paper and my mum was twirling her hair around her fingers. They looked up when I entered.

"Okay Hermione, Alex, Owen- Rose and her friends want to know what's going on! Since Philip and Harry are trying to tackle it can you help me explain it?"

My mum and brothers didn't say anything but gave slow nods. I took a place next to mum and Owen on the sofa while Alexander and Dad took the armchairs. Phoebe and Angie took seats on the floor- cross-legged on the carpet.

"So Angela. What do you want to know?" Alexander enquired. So much for coutresy to siblings. Alexander has a very obvious crush on her, so he pays attention to her.

"Who are the Malfoys?" I interupted.

"Draco Malfoy is a rich stuck up snob. And he does not use his brains or money for good! He uses it for womanizing and war and his son, Scorpious!"

"He was all for Voldemort and cheered and yelled out jeers on my trial. When your dad killed Voldemort he didn't leap to kill your dad back but after he sent a death note after and your dad had him banned from court!" My mum said, her eyes glazing at the memory.

"Over the last 20 or so years he's been living abroad- as England isn't good enough for him anymore. What he really means there are too many laws!" Alexander joined in.

"This suited us and him. But last week dad got a tip-off from an insider that Malfoy is forming an army. We didn't act on it till today!"

"The army informed me he killed a village of muggles last night. So I had to go and investigate. He wasn't there or any proof he had been. But we still suspect him!"

"Wow." Phoebe muttered.

"That guys got problems." Angie whispered. My dad smirked while Alexander gave an hearty laugh.

I wallowed in this information for a bit- stunned. "So-" I stuttered after a few minutes," this Malfoy guy is a really big-" I swore again, the word I used that morning. My mum and dad stared at me, shocked.

"ROSE!" My dad roared- face like thunder," Why the hell did-"

"Well well!" He was interrupted by a blond man strolling in, with a face like a rat," Whoever has taught this young lady to badmouth me so badly?"

"Draco Malfoy?" I asked. I had never seen him before.

"A bit slow are you? You take after your dad!"

"HOW the hell did you get in?" My dad shouted.

"And why?" My mum added.

"Well I just said I had a query with the king. Which I do!"

"Yes so do I? We know you killed that village!"

"That is the past now. I have other things to discuss!"

"Such as!" Alexander snapped.

"Getting some shampoo?" Phoebe asked, eyes innocent.

" The throne. That's your deal Ronald. I get the throne!"

"No way am I going to put England through that kind of hell!"

"Well I shall have to take it then." He reached for his wand and I knew what he was going to do so I tried to attack him. I lunged but my brothers held me back. Phoebe and Angela drew their wands out and aimed at him but stayed still.

Draco dropped his wand and laughed,"Your daughter is a bit out of control isn't she?"

I growled. Phoebe held out a hand to steady me while Angie looked daggers.

"So this is your wife. We haven't been properly introduced. I would shake your hand but I don't want you sliming it up!"

Mum got her hand as if going to slap him but thought better of it. Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to my brothers who stared at him hardly.

"Mongrels. And your little flea. So these must be the daughters of those warriors." He sneered," Can see why they want to neglect them."  
"Why don't you crawl up in a corner and die?" Angela asked her wand hovering menacingly.

"Thanks for proving my point. I better introduce you to my glorious family. Rougey!"

A blond trophy wife with fancy looking clothes and a glossy pout strutted out. She held onto Malfoy's arm sickeningly.

"My newest wife- Rouge. Your ex fiancee I'm sure."

"My life is so much better with Draccy!" She giggled," I mean if we had married I would have divorced you and left you pining for me!" She posed.

"Umm sure. Just get over it!" I flashed her a fake pout smile like hers.

"Who is this?" She waved an aquamarine fake nail in my direction, wincing.

"His violent daughter!"

"Oh!" She flicked her eyes up and down- examining me," You see Mr Weasley if you had married me, you could have pureblood pretty, amazing daughters!"

"Oh have you never got over it? Using Malfoy as a rebound. Are you so desperate you are marrying him?"

Draco and Rouge made a grab for me but I was pulled by someone unfamilar.

"Don't talk to my stepmum like that!" He hissed in my ear.

"Get off her!" My dad yelped.

"My son- Scorpius!" Malfoy held his arm out proudly.

"He better get the hell of me!"

I struggled and he gripped me tightly and more violently. I stared into his hard cold eyes.

I fell in love.


	2. First Dream

**Thanks to ****Avanell**** for reviewing and alerting. Believe me, I couldn't stop thinking about the story when I took a break as well so I saw sense and wrote it again. I felt very much better. Also thanks to ****XXX****Toasty****XXX**** for reviewing and favouriting. I found out my coke fact at school in a video. And also, thanks to Too Young To Be Serious for all your lovely compliments, for reviewing and favouriting. Your review really made me smile ****Dizzydaydreamer****xxx**

**  
PS I am starting the new chapter today after school, but I will ****probs**** not upload it till Saturday or Sunday since tomorrow is my birthday! ****YAY********  
****PPS**** I wasn't sure how to end this chapter- again! So I promise, a less lame ending for the next one. ********  
Chapter 2**

I'd never had dreams like that before. I had a dream world- one you could only enter with a pillow of slumber. It still felt odd, uncomftable, even in the privacy of my own mind. It wasn't a dirty dream- but it still made my heart thump. Not the kissing, but the fact it was the boy I saw earlier- the enemy, Scorpius Malfoy.

It was in the privacy of night, the trees crowding, the stars glowering like candles. When the dream flowed into my mind like a warm bath, there was Scorpious standing, the wind rustling through his hair but he smiled at me- a smile you couldn't question. I saw myself, in the charm bracelet which reflected the moon's light. I looked like a princess- curls rustled in a model way, a black dress the colour of the night sky and my pale skin shimmering like diamonds.

He pulled me close, his skin like fire on my skin. We kissed, his soft lips comforting mine. There was no dad, no stepmum, no kingdom, just me and him. The way it should be.

I woke up then. My dream ended. My desire mounted.

I had sweat trickling down my forehead. I was no longer the storybook princess. I was the girl who dreamt about an out of reach boy- who hated her. I couldn't stay in this bed- I would be wallowing in envy. I walked into the balcony- the stars belting down. I shivered involuntary- my mind still reeling from the dream.

I sat on the stone floor, my mind pondering my possibilities in love. It was only when the wind rattled against my face was when I realized I couldn't do this without freezing myself. Keeping myself in the situation I was in now. I couldn't bare this aloneness.  
It was the dead of night- so I crept into the "Royalty Corridor" as it's known. I tiptoed into the corridor where the ones close to us stay and knocked lightly. "Phoebe?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I waited for a bit when the door opened and I saw Phoebe- looking crumpled.

"Oh my god- did I wake you up?" I was cautious. Phoebe is not a night person- she grumbles if you have the guts to wake her.

"No I was reading. What's up?" She balanced the book on the shelf next to her- and she looked at me- concern reflected in her eyes.

"Can I come in? Is Angie up?"

We crammed into Angela's room- Angela bouncing around the room on one foot, her bedroom slipper battered. Phoebe crashed lazily onto Angela's bed, rubbing her eyes frantically. I tentiavely sat on the arm chair. Angela and Phoebe looked at me.

"So?" they said in unison.

I burrowed my head in my arms" Distract me!" I desperately tried to rid my mind of the dream I had- which I had obsessed over in Phoebe's corridor. " Why aren't you guys sleeping?"

Phoebe sighed deeply, and when I looked at her deeply I could see tears were caught in her eyelashes. "Crap Phoebe- what's wrong?" Angie asked.

"Nothing- just a nightmare!"She murmured and she paused, taking in the silence and the stunned stares." I remembered my last night in Spain. I remember!" She jammed her eyes shut and my speeding heartbeat got faster. It is terrible watching Phoebe be sad," I was in my room- it was brightly coloured and I shared it with my older sisters- Lucy and Christa. I was playing with my dolls when I heard a knock on the door. My dad asked for someone to answer it. My sisters did- and-" She gulped," I heard a scream. High-pitched. Course, I was only 3 so I thought nothing of it. It was only when my dad-" She stuttered,"My old dad raised his voice was when I toddled out. I saw their bodies, cold and fearful on the floor and masked men laughing. A horrible high laugh."

"Oh." Angie patted Phoebe's arm clumsily.

"Oh god Phoebe!" Phoebe is not someone who needs nightmares. She is like an anorexic who picks at food- only she picks at life to find something to worry about.

"Just a nightmare." She murmured faintly and opened her eyes and tried a wan smile.

"But Phoebe- that's dead-"

I was interrupted by her," Rose- it just a nightmare. To be honest I am trying to forget it. Why are you up?"

"Umm-" I shot a glance at Angie and sent a telepathic thought. Help me I sent strained stares and she caught on and she burbled happily," I am up since I inhaled 3 litres of coke!"

"Oh my god." I was distracted, and I laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"It's just like the time when we were 8-" And Phoebe launched into a story, which made me think that whatever she says, she still is not over. Angie and I listened to the story, which involved Angie diving into the coke fountain. I was suprised Phoebe still remembered it- it had faded distantly in my mind. At the end, I was laughing carefree, Angela was laughing out of control while Phoebe did neat delicate little giggles.

"So-" Angela said when she had sipped some water and back in control, though her cheeks were tinged pink," Why are you here Rosie?"

I sighed and started the tale of the dream, which I was unable to forget. They sighed in the right places although their reactions were slightly different from what I expected.  
"Yay Rosie. You know when he gripped you I thought he could see like a little bit of connection? Oh god, Scorpius and Rosie. It fits!" Angela gushed.

"No Angie!" I gasped," I can't love him. It's absolutely impossible wrong! It's like I don't know my mum falling for Voldemort. Actually that is a bad example. Maybe like-"  
Phoebe smiled and interrupted my desperate words," It's like a muggle book I've read" She slipped out of the room and arrived, holding a battered book. I squinted," Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Oh my god they are the singing duet peeps aren't they!" Angie started humming random songs, spinning like a ballerina until Phoebe caught her and they collapsed on the floor.

"Thanks Ang. No they aren't. It's a book about two lovers- forbidden love."  
"Really?"

"try reading it." She stood up suddenly, and Angela yelped.

"Cool." I settled on Angies bed and opened the book gingerly and got engrossed in it. Phoebe watched my reactions for a bit, then she pulled out another book. She studied it carefully. Angela began writing,scribbling in her notebook. She's a brilliant writer.  
We sat peacefully till 7, when Angela placed her quill down gently and sighed. It woke me and Phoebe from our world.

"Breakfast." She said softly," Then maybe we can go to the woods and hang out and have a picnic!" That is our Saturday routine.

Phoebe and Angie bounced forwards, happily chatting, wiping sleep of their eyes. I was slower, still reading my book furtively. I could see what Phoebe meant- and I was only a quarter of a way through. When we got to the dinner room, it was empty apart from a few stragglers, who looked like they wished they were in bed and my dad. I took a seat next to him and Phoebe and Angie followed me.

"Hello Rosalind, Phoebe, Angela!" he nodded at us, though I could tell I interrupted his thoughts. He was probably thinking of the Malfoy situation.

"Hi dad." I bit into a piece of toast- although my stomach was still scrambled from the previous night.

"Hello Mr Weasley!" Phoebe said shyly, blushing. She's intimidated by everyone.  
"Yo Wassup Ronizzle?"

Phoebe clamped her hand over her mouth, but she still shook with laughter. I did too. My dad smirked but Angie stayed confident.

"Good. Umm hows it hanging girls?"

"Dad."I wheedled and I shook my head.

"Oh well. Umm why are you guys so tired?" He must have spotted Phoebe yawning and Angie's hyperness.

"Me and Rosie had nightmares."

"I had too much coke."

"I won't ask. What are you guys up to today?"

"Normal Saturday." I shrugged," Going into the woods. Sunbathe. Have a Picnic!"

He hesitated, "Well."

"Can't we go?" Phoebe asked.

"Well just try to be safe. Although I'm sure they've gone north with Phoebe and Angela's father to negotiate. Just take your wands!"

"What wand?"

"Our wands."

"Well just be safe anyway." He blew me a kiss and walked off, muttering to his self. Phoebe shrugged and we started our breakfast.

Then we went off to our separate bathrooms and had a bath. I lay in mine, as I was engrossed in Romeo and Juliet The bubbles covered my skin gently. I only got out not by choice, was when I noticed the water was lukewarm. Also when Angela banged on my door.

I opened my door, my hair dripping an my towel covered round. I saw Angie and Phoeb standing there looking grumpy and impatient. Angie was in her favorite flower top and white tracksuits, while Phoebe was in a white Abercrombie and Witch jumper and denim shorts. I glared at them in envy. Their fathers were very laidback and doesn't throw a fit if I wear trainers with a dress.

I picked out clothes while Angie and Phoeb lazed on my sofa in my changing room. I wore a sleeve-length white teeshirt and a blue tee over it and a denim skirt. The clock struck nine when we set out, our picnic in my blue bag.

We walked down the spindly familar path until it split in two. One side led to the forest and the other led to the muggle village. Angie and I started down the road we usually go but we noticed Phoebe was a statue.

"That's Leaflane village." She whispered," That's the village Malfoy massacred."  
"Wow!" I murmured, feeling horrible that Malfoy had stepped this steps. The beautiful cobbled pavement seemed stained.

Serious for once, Angie said,"I wonder how much damage he did."

"We'll find out." I pulled them down the road and we peered at the village. The windows were boared up and blood stained the floor. Rubbish tipped over the pavement and it had an eerie feeling of spookiness.

"I don't like this." Phoebe said weakly.

"Me neither." Angela agreed and they began to walk back. I took one more look at it then followed them.

We stayed silent for the twenty minutes through the long walk to the clearing, where we usually sunbathe. By now, we were starving. So I banged my picnic against my leg impatiently when we reached the clearing.

It was not empty as it usually is. The breeze pushed the air like it normally did, but it did not only ruffle our hair, but the hair who sat, his feet dipped in the pond. It was the blonde man from my dreams. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh my god." I mouthed at my friends and I felt confused. Should I run from the dangerous boy my dad warned us about? Or should I go forward and confront him? Or shall I run, kiss him and leave? Just to see how it felt.

Angie motioned forward so I relaxed. We stepped forward, and a twig cracked. Angie and Phoebe grabbed their wands violently and the blonde head swiveled behind. And saw us.

**  
****Taada****! Please review, even with ****critism****( Constructive please)**


	3. First Conversation

**;t Thank you to my all my lovely reviewers and anyone who showed a bit of love to my story. Made me very happy. I had my birthday 2 days ago******** And now, voila mon story. And I am sorry this is short I just wanted to get a feel for her and Scorpius and her friends and how they may prove a difficulty. Next chapter up probablyish Wednesday**

**And I lied. This ending is lame too**

**Chapter 3**

He growled, although I don't think this is the effect he wanted. I felt Phoebe stiffen next to me, and I felt her skin bouncing with fear. We were alone with him in a dark secluded woods with the only way to civilisation a twenty minute jog. The sweat stuck to our foreheads. I could hear Angie's brain whirring, trying to think of something to say so we wouldn't look like tounge-tyed idiots. But I knew I was the scared of all.

I was scared of this boy, the offspring of a murderer and someone who wanted my dad off his throne. I was scared that he would attack, and leave our bodies tucked up in the trees and left in the shadows. Mostly, I was scared that this boy wouldn't have a secret dying longing for me, like I did for him.

" This is my terroity. Me and my fathers." His eyes swivelled towards mine and his mouth twitched into a smirk when he saw me blink hard, stumped." Sorry Princess. We conquered it."

"We've been going here for years." Angie said firecely, stepping in front of me and out of the trees into the clearing. Phoebe whimpered slightly and took a step, her leg quivering. I stood, in the trees, and I took a deap breath. Time for Scorpius to see the sassy girl he will hopefully fall in love here.

"Things change." He said softly, and his eyes flickered to my experssion which went to timid to untameable.

"Well we claimed it. And we spend our Saturdays here." Angie was getting angry.

"Whatever."

"Let me get this straight-"

"Wooh Ang. Let me handle this."

I stood up and me and him were nose to nose. His perfect shiny, absolutely amazing nose.

"I'd reccomend you'd move now."

"Daddy's temper then."

"Just leave my dad out of this okay. He and my mum and my brothers are bloody better than your womanizing father and your blonde poser stepmum"

His jaw clenched, and my burst of temper dissolved immidately. I felt vunerable again. Angie sensed this and she yanked her wand out. She jerked at Phoebe to do the same and she did, only she whimpered and shook. He stared hardly at all of us for a minute and he stood back.

"Okay. Well two freaks with wands trying to protect a princess. I would take you single-handedly however-"

"Awww is the wittle boy too young to pway with wands?"

He laughed, a laugh that croaked.

"I'd really reccomend shutting up."

"She doesn't have too." That was the first thing Phoebe said," You're just jealous she had a cool comeback."

"And that's who you are. The one who is not entertaining or pretty. Just sad, mourning emo. My father did some great work that one night. In Spain."

Phoebe's mouth opened and her blue eyes had a river of water glazing over it.

"Better get used to it. My dad is in the area and hell is coming. Remember that."

Phoebe closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, the tears caught on her eyelashes. She picked up the basket and hurled it at him. His eyes went from neutral to angry. I thought it was only girls that had moodswings.

"Crap." Angie thought on her feet and grabbed my arm and Phoebe's and apparated. We arrived in the front of the castle.

"Wow Phoeb- That was awesome hurtling. I thought he was gonna kill us."

"Me too." She leant forward and breathed heavily.

I slumped onto the ground, the grass tickling my leg. I couldn't speak.

"No offence Rose- but how the hell can you fancy him?" Phoebe asked and I couldn't answer. I was pondering it myself. He was rude and horrible and scary but a part of me yearned him so. The heart wants what the heart wants.

They walked to the castle, while they were debating how many people would like to kill him(Angie thought 100 while Phoebe thought 100 times that) I realised something. He called me pretty in passing!!! Angie is the entertaining one while I'm the pretty one!

I inwardly jumped for joy. I know it was wrong and vain and unfair to Phoebe but I was exuburant. We reached the castle and were about to head for the dining room, when Phoebe paused.

"Shall we go and see our dads? I mean he gave away some vital infomation?"

Angie agreed but I wanted to argue. I wanted more time to gape and add sassiness.

I saw my dad and Angie recounted the story, tactfully steering from the bits where we made it worse. My dad ran a hand through his hair and listened to the story carefully.

"Harry owled. They found a castle and we're going to investagate. Do you want to come Rosalind since you are grownup?" There was a touch of sarcasm in his tone but I nodded anyway and gulped. It would be onestep closer to conquering Malfoy and one step closer to Scorpius.


	4. First Offical Love

**There was a bit of a gap between these chaps. I've been so busy recently. Review people! It makes me happy :D Even tho this chapter is short XD **

**Chapter 4**

_The hands were white, hard as stone and cold as ice. I reached for it but it darted out my way. I tried and tried, but it was unreachable.I reached so hard, and then I saw him laughing. My love- Scorpius. His beautiful face sickened by a laugh so scary yet attempts reduced me to tears and near death_

"Rose? Rosie wake up!"

My eyes flickered open gently, as my dad's frantic voice and shoulder shook me awake. My eyes flinched at the brightness. It was the carriage we were riding in, it was warming. Harry stood, immersed in his thoughts while Lord Pheasant was muttering under his breath. My dad stood in front of me. I shook my head of all the sleepiness.

"Sorry to wake you poppet. It's four o clock in the morning but we arrived." I stood up frantically and my family's cat that followed us, Crystal, fell to the ground with a sharp meow.

"But how?" My voice was high-pitched and surprise and fear echoed out of it.

"Asking, spells, logic."

"Rose- you might not want to come. You could stay here and the carriage driver will baby-"

_He really should not have said that. _I thought as my face turned into a firce expression. I did inherit my dad's temper,"Dad. I am not a child anymore. I am nearly 17 years old!"

My dad paused for a bit and said softly," Okay"

Lord Pheasent lunged into battle mode," We wear the cloaks, sneak in and find relevant infomation then we use the evidence to arrest him!"

They started pacing and muttering. I stood, dazed at the thought of stepping into danger, and having a sick feeling of excitment as I was about to see my lover again. Well not my lover but someone I dreamed of being my lover.

It was a few minutes of me daydreaming and my, Phoebe and Angela's dad being caught up in plans. Then they threw an invisiblity cloak at me.

"This is a special cloak Rosie?" My dad said." Just like the third hallow."

My dad believes in that legend. He sometimes has very intense conversations about it, usually when he is bored on train journeys.

He slipped it on himself, and he was no longer place where my dad stood showed no sign of his exsistence. Harry and Lord Pheasent did the same, and it has the same effect. I sighed and slipped on mine. I peered into the mirror that decoratted the wall and there wasn't a girl there peering in. There was just the matted armchair behind. I gasped in atonishment and followed Harry out the carriage door and stood oppsite the castle, taking in its vastness and gotchic edge.

It was enormous, for one thing. Just standing in it presence made me feel timid. I breathed out heavily and looked at the tiers. It made me feel unwanted. The fields around, seemed to swallow us in. There was no turning back.

I felt a sweaty hand pat my back, and that was my signal from my dad to move.

"Less breathing Rosie?" Harry hissed and I held my breath as we crept past the masked guards. We creaked open the door and I saw the guard's head turn. I tensed, and screwed up my eyes.

We saw the Entrance hall- it was black and had an arch. Pictures of the Malfoys were covering the walls. I scoured for the one of Scorpius and saw it. I melted. My mouth fell open and my eyes fluttered. I was glad I was invisible. He looked beautiful. His hair glued to his head and his grey eyes pierced me. It was labelled _Scorpius Malfoy _. I ran the name Rose Malfoy through my head unwillingly.

Then I saw something that sickened me that emotionally stabbed me. It was Scorpius again, but someone was holding his hand. It wasn't his mother, or a sister, or a cousin. It was a girlfriend. She had the princess look- the look I would have a million stylists to achieve. She had thick blonde hair, the blue soulful longing eyes and the body that lives on celery. It wasn't the way she looked imcualtely perfect( Their kids would be asthetically perfect) , it was the fact she had a smug look on her face. Tears got caught in my eyelashes, and I looked through them at the gold plaque underneath. _Scorpious Malfoy, heir, with his wife-to-be, Tiffany Redford _.

I banged the wall, and instantly regretted it. My hand started to throb and my dad hissed," What was that?"

"No Idea!" Angela's dad said." Let's contemplate the pictures- they show his ancestors and may have meaning in the attack!"

I spent a content half an hour gazing dreamily into Scorpius' portrait and planning ways to wipe the smug face off 'Tiffany Redford''s pouty plastic surgery face, when I started to get bored. I took a seat in a hard, red, pristine chair decorated with flowers.

I heard the voice. His voice. The one that made me melt at the knees, the one of my angel. I blushed a red that clashed with my hair and scurried forward to hear the source. It came from a door which led to a narrow and spindly staircase. I took a deep breath,and suddenly I forgot I was with the three chiefs of army. I just inhaled Scorpius.

I climbed down the spindly steps to a room which seemed like a cupboard. I pushed the door gently and got a sharper image of him, his back to me. I giggled randomly. He looked **fit** from the back.

"And oh my god her face. Her smile. Her confidence. And the way her red hair just falls. I can't help it!"

I pushed the door back and screamed under my breath. He liked me back!


	5. First Epiphany

**This chapter is short. I am sorry- but needs to build up tension(I don't like this at all this chapter) =[**

**Chapter 5- First Epiphany**

I had an epiphany. For the first time in my life. Usually I race through things without giving me a chance to put some emotion into it. I always found sitting down and contemplating your feelings pointless. I always thought if you spent too much time debating it, you miss your chance.

With the Scorpius Situation, I didn't need to think. It just came naturally, I would hang around and subtly show my affections.

But One Night, it was snowing. I had never seen snow before. I popped my head out the window to see it. The ground was transformed, from a scruffy khaki, to a glorious, sparkling white. The snowflakes caressed my skin.

It was cold, it was ratty, but it was a perfect excuse to cuddle up into bed. I put on my favourite lilac PJs and lit a candle. I threw the covers over myself. I was reading my favourite book, a muggle one, called Numbers, which gave me shivers nothing to do with the snow, when randomly, the truth appeared.

Boys were stupid. They couldn't tell by games or not. You have to spell it out. I sighed, that would be what I had to do. I whistled for my owl, Holly, and she fluttered over, giving me a grumpy squark. I stroked her gently. "Take it quickly please!" I attached a piece of paper;"_for your happiness, meet me at the clearing tomorrow morning around 10. I know your secret, and I agree" _

It was a long shot, and I knew it. But when I woke up, it had seemed the plan had formed overnight, along with the snow, that had settled in the garden. It looked blissfully like a christmas card, even though it's global warming at it's worst, I felt content, and it felt like a fairytale. Would this be my fairytale today?

I wrapped my dressing gown over me, and entered the Dining Room, where there were several people peering in the windows, stabbing excitedly at the snow. I saw Phoebe and Ange in a table in the corner. I walked over to them, they were both in their dressing gowns too.

"Ohmygoshee!" Angie squeaked," Snow! I have been waiting soo long!"

"Le duh. I am ready for a day in the snow. It feels so nice, like a movie."

"Yeah." I muttered, chewing down some weetabix.

"So what's the plan?"

"A MORNING OF SNOW!" Angie was too excited.

"And time for a shopping trip. And a hot choccie!" Phoebe interuptted," Also I have been needing an excuse for my neon uggs. They were un appropriate for everything except snow!"

"Guys, that all sounds awesome, it's just I have-" I stuttered," A painting to do!"

Angie and Phoebe looked at me oddly," Are you sure Rosie?"

"Yep!"

"Yet on Tuesday you said you were crap at painting and only sad losers paint!"

_Damn. "_Fine. I have something that regards my happiness. I'll meet you this afternoon though. If it all goes well"

Phoebe and Ang exchanged a look, and I didn't like it. It was the look they share whenever they think I am being crazy or well out of order.

"Let me guess." Phoebe tilted her head to the side," Could it have anything to do with a boy?" _Damn It _She was always way too smart

"Well... yeah." I couldn't lie. Not to the girls who had saved me, my lifeline, my best friends.

"Rose- I can't believe you. You know we have been planning our snow day like forever!" That was Angela.

"It'll be better in the afternoon. I mean... more snow?" I stammered.

Angela growled, and stood up suddenly." Well Rosalind-" I didn't like the way she said my name. It was the way I said Tiffany Redford, the way a hater says someone's name," I am sorry we interfered with your plans. Me and Phoebs will go now, if that's okay with you, your highness"

"We don't give a damn if it isn't!" Phoebe linked arms with her, and gently wiped her eye. It panged my heart to see tears were coming out of it.

"You guys..." I mumbled after them. They didn't turn back. I sighed, and decided to skip out on breakfast. Somehow, what was next to come, to decide my destiny between happy lover or mourning crybaby, didn't look so appealing.

I went and got dressed, and walked carefully to the clearing. I trudged through the snow carefully in my pumps, trying very hard not to think about my friends. Too late. I had the image of them, playing over and over again in my mind. I screwed my eyes up to ignore them but it pounded against my head, giving me a headache. By the time I reached the trees, I was boiling, despite the snow.

When I reached there, I saw HIM. He was sitting there, in the snow. His head was away from me. I exhaled deeply and said," Scorpius? It's me- R-R- Rose..."

He swivelled around and his face changed," Oh my god. This is the reason. Oh my god." He choked out.

"Yeah." I took a seat next to him and decided to risk it all," Scorpius- you don't need to hide. Not with me. You see-"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Okay..." I gulped," I overheard you yesterday. It made me happy."

"What? The fact my father is planning on kicking your daddy's fat bottom of the throne. Wait... How the snap did you know about that anyway?"

I ignored the comment about my father," Scorpius-" I couldn't find the words to continue," I- I- Like you too. I mean like you back"

His face fell open, and my heart leaped, trying hard to understand his face- which was unreadable.


	6. First HeartBreak

**Sorry about the huge gap. I completely forgot about this story, only 6 chaps in nearly 2 monthes, I am sorry, I will do my best to update daily.  
And this chapter is short. Very short, I apologise in advance. It's kind of building up for the next chapter. But something kind of sad is happening in my family right now, but I just wanted to update quickly**

**Chapter 6: First Heartbreak**

I hooked my eyes onto his, and tried to decode the emotions in his eyes. I couldn't see anything inside, so I pulled away, thoroughly embarrassed. My face flashed a dark pink which clashed horribly with my hair. _Attractive _

He took a seat, on a log. I could see him look down and up again, "Wh-where did you get that idea?" I tried to imagine it a stutter of a lie, but now I know it was one of disbelief.

"Uh-" I was tounge-tied. Just his eerie green eyes peering at me, made me wobble, " I overheard you- saying about her red hair! My hair is red."

"Well nah." He was sneering now. I feared for my his face turned softly,"I was talking about my girlfriend."

"Oh." My heart was melting, the air closing in. I gulped, the air was suddenly unbreathable and it was poisoning me. I stood up and walked across the crackly snow.

"Rose. Why would you care if-" He stopped suddenly, as if he knew the answer. I took this oppurtunity to run faster, gliding across the ice, running from him, running from heartbreak, though it followed behind me deeply, and settled in my heart.


	7. First Gloom

**Hello... I am setting myself a target to finish this fic by 30****th**** July, when I go on holiday,so then I can focus on other fics floating in my mind. I am dedicating all my spare time to this fic, which should mean frequant updates, more chaps, which are shorter. This is the 7****th**** update in 2 monthes, which is weird, considoring I finished my other fics really quickly. Oh well... Please Review, and Thank You!**

**Very melodramtic in this chapter. Just want to say XDTeenagers are melodramtic. **

**Chapter 7: First Gloom**

In my life, I have never been properly unhappy. Never been exactly estatic, over the moon, but never unhappy, trapped in my gloom. I was now.

It was evening, snow still glided down the air. I excused myself from dinner, and bolted the lock in my room, hiding myself from the world of fake smiles, and into my gloom, my misery. The tears streamed down my face, while the snow beated on the old roof on the castle.

I sat for 2 hours, with the thought in my mind,"Why am I so unhappy? Wouldn't peace be happier?" And I contemplated, opening my stain glass and flinging myself into the cold snow, but getting everlasting happiness. But the thought of my mum sobbing and my dad shaking madly stopped me. I wonder if Phoebe and Angela would come. I wondered if Scorpius would cry.

Oh Scorpius. How the hell did I do this? I was a clever girl, yet I let myself get so infatuated. With someone who didn't love me. I saw a glimmer of hope, and went for it, and found myself on the floor, muddy, and hurt.

I trapped myself under the covers, until I heard a jaunty _rat-a-tat –tat _. Phoebe.

I kept still, as the cold air blew againest the door. "Rose. I know you are in there." She groaned. She was impatiently knocking on the door with her foot.

I heard Angela whisper something to her, and I heard her fumble in her pocket. I forgot about _Alohomora_. The door flung open. The game was over.

I flung the covers up, and gave them evils. They looked taken aback, by my tears and my glares. Angela took a shark intake of breath. Phoebe looked at her shoes. "Well." I growled.

"We're were worried about you. Your dad said you were ill..."

I sighed and turned around. Phoebe and Angela warily crept next to me.

"you were out of order Rosie." Phoebe's voice was quiet, and emotional, as if it was about to crack into tears. I fumbled for her hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered," I was. And I was pathetic."

Angela gave my hand a quick squeeze,"Are you okay Rose?"

"N-N-ot really..." I recounted the story to her, and they sighed in the right places. At the end, they were both thinking hard.

"Just forget him Rose. He's an idiot. If not to see how perfectly awesome you are."

"No offence Phoebe- but that doesn't necessarily make me feel better."

There was an akward silence. Angela jerked out of her thoughts by jumping up," We guys. Have to make a promise. To put mates before dates. Gals before guys."

"Yeah... I am sorry. We'll do snow thing tomororw." I put my hand out and we clasped it in the best friend clasp we made 10 years ago, when I was 6.

"Maybe not..." Phoebe mused." There's like a teen snow festival. Angie and Me were gonna go. You can come, if your dad will let-"

"I'm going whether he cares or Scorpius will be there."

I saw them exchange looks looked down," Maybe he won't Rose. I thought he made his feelings clear. You could find a new guy." She saw my expression and changed the subject,"The only reason we're going because Phoebe's convinced Edward Cullen will be there."

I stared at her blankly. She was always the sane one of us. She and Angela both adored Twilight. I myself couldn't see the attraction. Why read about someone else's true love when you can't find your own.

"Not the real Edward Cullen. I've seen him. Your dad invited his dad. He's got straight blonde hair and he has that cute smile...."

Instead of feeling intrigued, I got a sick feeling of annoyance. _THIS IS SO UNFAIR! She just meets the guy and he smiles at her already. It's ok for her, with her figure and blonde hair and smile. _I shouted inwardly, and I looked down.

"He's a total emo." Angela said.

"Just because's he's not _Owen_!" She sneeered.

My mouth fell open. I forgot my negative feelings and broken heart.

"MY BROTHER?" I yelped.

Angela turned a deep pink,"Kinda."She murmured,"You don't mind do you?"

"No..." I was stunned.

Phoebe stood up suddenly,"Well sleep well Rosie. We are gonna make you gorgey tomorrow. And don't interfere with my makeup-plans." She flounced off, Angela following.

I lay my head on my pillow, the glimmer of hope shining again.

**Wow. Friends Again ;) Festival fever. Lol. 3 and 2 days left of school! Got new album. Got OCD with it. **


	8. First Party

**Ok just got something to say... I am getting no reviews now, but I know you guys are reading... so please if you read these words just press review. Anything like'gr8" or constructive critism would be awesome. It makes me feel like this story is wanted.**

**Anyway, I loved writing this chapter. Fluff... I know it seems a bit unreal Rose's character but we don't know anything about her from the books so I can develop her how I like. Their love is so cute to write.**

**I have a goal to finish this by the 30****th**** of July. I am not sure whether I will or not, but I'm gonna do my best. I wrote this today in my mind while doing the shopping.**

**Chapter 8: First Party**

I kept shut my eyes. Mainly because I was being attacked with the mascara wand by Phoebe, but also because, I was being stupid, and hoping that when I would open them, I would be in my bed a couple of days back, and I would never had confronted him, and I'd live in the blissful hope that maybe there was a chance.

"Okay Voila!" Phoebe stepped back and I saw my reflection in the mirror. It looked gorgeous. Angela had worked magic with my hair and instead of it being the frizzy bed hair, it was sleek and glossy and a few subtle curls. Phoebe had gone all out on my makeup, edging on being a slut, but with an elegant grace. I smiled at myself, it was good.

Angela had an idea for my dress, it was white and angelic. It was tight around the waist, then a puffy skirt. It looked like a wedding dress, but I loved it. Phoebe had been giving me advice about boys and 'playing it right' all day.

Phoebe had gone for a different approach to her Goth' Edward Cullen'. She was in a tight black cocktail dress, with a gold belt. Her blonde hair was straight, and her expression tough. Whatever Scorpious said, this girl was not one to back down.

Angela looked gorgeous too. She was in a white short dress, with flowers stitched onto it with neon heels. She got the idea off Peaches Geldof.

We linked arms and got into the carriage Angie's dad hired for us.

"Edward Cullen." Phoebe smiled.

"Owen Weasley." Angie blushed.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I said fiercely. Phoebe and Angela exchanged glances but didn't push it.

It took 10 minutes to travel there, our thoughts wiring. I was excited; despite myself. I knew there was no hope in Scorpius rethinking it. The snow was falling slowly, but it was definitely okay for a party. Maybe I could feel like a normal teenager instead of 'Princess Rosalind'

The carriage came to a halt. Phoebe and Angela 'yay'ed. They danced out onto the crackly snow. I followed them warily. I heard Weird Sisters Music blaring. I saw numerous teenagers dancing away and socializing. We stepped out, hands on our hips. I saw some girls raise their eyebrows, others smile, and some boys wolf-whistled.

We headed for the chocolate frogs when Phoebe spotted Edward Cullen, who we heard his friend's address him as Todd Windsor. My dad told me later, he is a magical relative to Elizabeth II. She blushed and then danced her way over to him. Angela pulled my hand, "Come on Rosie. Our prince charmings maybe missing but we can still dance all night."

We mad-danced for about an hour, and Phoebe came and joined in, with Todd behind her. He was quite good-looking, and some other girls thought so, they eyed him hopefully. However, he only had eyes for Phoebe, being quite sweet to me and Angela as well, saying my dad was quite remarkable. When the Weird Sisters began a slow song, so Phoebe and Todd danced together and me and Angie perched on the seats.

"The day hasn't been a total dud." Angie mused, "A couple of guys... though Owen is fitter."

"Eww did you call my brother fit? That-that- is gross..." I laughed and we massaged our feet.

"Don't mess up those shoes." She warned, "My elder sister, Gabriella, doesn't know I have them. It's a good thing you have weird giant feet."

I laughed and we began to eat a meal. I had enjoyed the day; it was fun to just hang with my friends. I was about to set out and see if any of my cousins were here when...

Scorpius. Looking around, with a blonde girl simpering hanging off his arm. Tiffany Redford. I swivelled round the other way, and when I dared look back, I think he noticed. I pulled Angie and headed to the other side.

I danced for a couple of minutes, trying to dance off the sick, paranoid feeling when I felt him tap my shoulder.

"Uh Rose?" He stuttered, "Can I talk to you?"

I stood frozen, glued to the spot, when Angie cut in loudly, "She'd _love_ to."

"Great!" He smiled and he walked to the trees and beckoned for me to come. I followed, my leg shaking. Angie gave me little thumbs up. I saw Tiffany eyeing us suspiciously. I noticed she had red highlights, and that is where I got my suspicions from. _Damn._

"You look... great. But it's nicer when you're natural."

"Is that a diss or a compliment? Anyway what do you want?"

"Why were you so concerned yesterday?"

"Ummm.... to let you down easy..."

"Don't lie Rosalind. You can't act."

"Rose." I said fiercely.

"Rosalind is prettier, but okay. Rose."

"Okay. To be honest, there is just. Something about you. It's a nice feeling when I'm around you."

To my surprise, he didn't sneer but to my regret, he didn't smile.

"You know it's impossible, and I know it's wrong, since I spent half the night debating it after you left crying."

"A-a-nd?" I prompted.

"Do I need to say?" His eyes spoke for him.

**The next chap will be really short- like only 200 or something words so it may be up tonight.**

**Please review!!!!**

**\/**


	9. First Kiss

**Watching ' Snog Marry Avoid' this is very short, like 200 words or so. But it's a drabble. If you read this, review!!! To make me smile... Listening to paramore, and it's making me depressed.**

**Also a very kind reviewer told me I was misspelling Scorpius,thank you for pointing that out :)**

**Chapter 9: First Kiss**

"I need you to say." My voice was croaky, just crippled with emotion. The previous seconds had drained me.

"Why though?" His voice was gruff, and he was avoiding my gaze. I was pretty glad, as I didn't need his big green eyes surveying me.

"To make sure this is not a dream" I admitted, my embarrassing inability to lie.

He actually laughed, but it was friendly. One of my curls had fallen out of its glossy state. He caressed it gently, I shivered, which had nothing to do with the snow.

"Fine then." He whispered it to my ear, and I blinked at him. This wasn't a joke, it wasn't a dream, this was my reality and it was amazing. The snow glided, and his hand was warm.

He pulled me closer, not forcefully, but gently.

"You are so mouth-watering." I stopped, in surprise, "The first time we meet, god that was hell. And heaven. Weirdly."

I blushed. I had felt the exact same about him. Finally, our lips finally meet. My desire mounted, it was the sweetest thing I was ever to experience, even though it was wrong.

Heaven and hell rolled into one.

**Reviews make me smile...**

**\/**


	10. First Date

**Disclaimer: However much I try to believe I do, I don't own Harry Potter. I own a few OCs+the plot.**

**Also, if you like Scorpius/Rose fics read my one-shot Genuine Smile.**

**Chapter 10: First Date**

I sat on my worn-out, red armchair. It was recovered from the carriage my mum and dad shared when they first declared their love for each other. This had no significance for me until now, when I cuddled into the chair that my mum must have been in the same blissful love-sick feeling I was.

I had passed the previous 2 days in a daze, still believing it was a dream. I had sworn Phoebe and Angela to secrecy, and I knew Scorpius wouldn't tell. I saw his eyes when he left. Thankfully, Phoebe and Angela weren't going on about it. Phoebe was obsessed with Todd Windsor, obsessed with his eyes and his smile. Normally, it would have been annoying, but now I was glad, that she wasn't gushing about Scorpius. This was one thing I wanted to keep to myself, the romance, the utter intimately.

However, Angela was heartbroken at the fact she saw my brother chatting up another girl. Apparently this girl has black shiny hair, arched eyebrows and pretty brown eyes. I knew Alexander had a steady girlfriend, but Owen. My geek of a brother. Weird.

I was going on a date with Scorpius in an hour, and I sat confused. I didn't know what to wear- saying he preferred me natural, but still trying to look beautiful. I was about to attack my hair with the 'Straattata" which I learned from _Total Teen Witches, _but I left my hair as it was, and instead of going for a slutty over the top look I threw on a simple white top, and black skinny jeans. The snow had melted away but there was still a cold tinge to the air.

I walked down to the place where the snow festival was held. There was still a bundle of rubbish, and it was empty, except for Scorpius sitting at the bench. He swivelled when he saw me.

"Hello..." He whispered.

I smiled, at a loss for words.

"Let's go to Leaflane village. Apparently it's being rebuilt. You know..." He didn't need to say anymore. I knew he was ashamed of what his father had done, so I didn't push it.

We walked down the spindly cobbled roads, hand in hands, commenting randomly on things, but it felt at ease. We felt at bliss together. We reached the gate to the village, when he removed his robe, "We have to be 'muggles'."

I nodded, but he grimaced, "This is gonna be hard. We have to be stupid and uncivilised and..."

For once, I got angry with him."I don't care what your daddy tells you, they aren't like that." I blushed and felt my chances with him were over, but at least I put him right. To my surprise, he didn't shout, or tell me to get lost, or hang his head in shame. He blushed as well, but attractively.

"Mmmm... yeah. Anyway I have some Muggle money. Kilos and I have a 1 pound note."

I laughed as I corrected him, "No- my grandpa is _obsessed _with muggles. Its pounds and I think that's a 20 pound note."

"Whatever!" He laughed.

We went to a Muggle restraunt. It was decorated with fancy Italian paintings and vases and it had a friendly atmosphere. There were other couples dining together, it felt weird for us to know that we were a couple.

There was a waiter, very exotic, and quite yummy. I knew Phoebe and Angela would _drool _over him. He was a bit too girly for my standards, but he seemed to find me attractive. He was flirting anyway, I saw Scorpius clench his fists; I was worried that he might take it too far.

When the waiter realised I was not going to fall for him, he grudgingly offered us a table and went to get our drinks. I had to hiss to Scorpius,"Just leave it!"

"I know..." He murmured, and then he reached out and grabbed my hand. We spent the whole meal acting as if we'd known each other since birth; the talk came just so easily.

After the restraunt, he walked me back to the castles. We reached the grounds when he said," I had a lot of fun. It was like something from my dreams."

I blushed again, "That is so sweet... I liked it too."

He kissed me on the cheek, "I love you." He murmured so softly- I couldn't be sure I heard it. But I knew from his expression, the way he acted around me and his honesty- it was true.

**Review? They really make me smile :)**


	11. First Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I had no idea on what to call this chapter. So I settled for this, which is a wee bit naff. Oh well. Anyway I'm guessing this fic will be 15-20 chaps. I know, it took ages to get going**

**Chapter 11: First Trouble**

'_SQUARK'_

I groaned.

'_SQUUUARK'_

I grudgingly opened my eyes. I hate it when owls disturb you in the morning. I threw off the covers, and uttered a little scream, when I saw it was a handsome tawny owl, standing up tall and proud I realised it was one of the Malfoy's'. I took the envelope off his leg, hands shaking- coated with sweat, and ripped it open. I saw his neat italic script in lines across the parchment.

_Rosie,_

_I really enjoyed our date last night. I hope you did. I apologise if my attitude to muggles and attitude to the animal- fine- waiter scared you. I also am sorry about my father, and that it must be hard for you when he threatens your dad. I am sorry about this, but if you want to go on a picnic at 12, I'd be more than happy. Send a quick reply- I'll see you in the clearing. The place where we first __officially __met. Remember with your friends and the picnic basket (please don't bring them along) Ha. Anyway, hope you can come._

_Scorpius xxx _

_PS Send your answer along with Prince Kingston III_

I read it quickly, yet taking in every single word. I clutched it close to my heart, proof that last night was not part of my crazy dreams. I tucked it into my moleskin bag that Uncle Hagrid got me for my last birthday. I put it behind my bookcase, in case my dad has one of his 'snooping' sprees. I grabbed a quill and scribbled on a scrap bit of parchment.

**Scorpius,**

**It would be so cool. I'll be there. 12. Just got to do a few things before. See you then. Rose :) xoxo**

**PS Your owl is _sweet. _He likes my owl apparently; by the way he's sniffing her. But what is up with his name?**

I attached it clumsily to Prince Kingston III and opened my window so he could fly out. However, there was something wrong with our date. I had a tutor today. I sighed, and got dressed, into my normal clothes, and walked down to breakfast. I waved at my dad and mum. They were with Dumbledore and my brothers.

They smiled back. I saw Angela sitting on her, moodily spooning her weatabix. I took the seat next to her.

"You okay?"

She dropped her spoon, "Phoebe's having breakfast with her 'Edward Cullen'" She sneered, but looked ashamed of herself after, "It's like my best mates are all leaving me for boys."

"Hey- I did say-"

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just depressing. Your brother's got a beautiful exotic girlfriend." She took a sip of her coke and orange juice." Oh well. Phoebe says Todd's told her loads of stuff about London. She's trying to get her dad to take us three. We'll discuss with notes today. Since Professor Sprout is having her mandrake lecture today."

I spat out my cornflakes I was picking at, "I'm really sorry Ange- but Scorpius asked me out so I'm gonna skive. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not." She was stunned, "It's just, it's you Rose. You're such a good girl."

I knew she was right, but I was still willing to go.

"Just- she doesn't even take the register. I doubt she'll even realise. Don't bring me up. If anyone mentions me, put a hex on them."

She looked a little scared, but amused."Your dad wants you." And sure enough he was motioning for me. Angela danced off to her dad. Her parents were divorced, and her mum was discussing nargles with her new boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. Her dad was with some army generals, and Gabriella, Ange's elder sister. I could see Angela picking a fight with her. Sisterly love.

I walked steadily over to my father, hoping it wasn't obvious about what I was going to do. He gave me a kiss on the head," Hey Rosie." My mum hugged me gently." Are you looking forward to your lecture today?"

"Yeah." I gulped, "I mean- Herbology necessarily isn't my favourite subject, but it's nice to have that Infomation."

"You are so like your mum." He muttered, smirking.

"Yeah. Well me and Ange are going now so see ya at." I paused.

"Dinner." Angie bounced up, "We're going to the library at lunch, taking sandwiches." I inwardly thanked her, and her smile turned modest.

We got to the corridor where we have our tutor, when I turned back to one of the passageways. I saw Phoebe stop kissing Todd, confused, and I noticed her ambush Ange to what was happening.

I skipped down the path until I reached the clearing. I scanned the area and saw Scorpius, his feet in the water. I ran up and jumped next to him, making him jolt in surprise.

"Not-funny." He spluttered, while I collapsed into laughter.

The picnic was lovely, just me and him and our love. We were just joking and flirting with each other. Even though he was my first and only boyfriend, it just felt right.

After 2 hours, we arrived at the castle gate. He kissed me softly on the lips sweetly, then whispered in my ear, as he absent-mindedly fiddled with my hair," There's some Muggle games in the village tomorrow night. Shall I see you then?"

"Yes." I Whispered.

"7." He walked away and blew a kiss.

I sneaked round to the servants' entrance, and picked the lunch. My mum and dad would be discussing some royal things, as it was only 3. I could go to Angie and Phoebe and discuss London, but the first thing to do was go to my room. I needed to change, as I had stupidly dropped pumpkin juice down myself, when I was musing how fit Scorpius was.

I entered my room, and I saw a piece of parchment placed there. I scanned it and saw it was from Angela, using a pink gel pen and underlining everything.

ROSE!

OH MY GOD I AM SORRY BUT YOU NEED TO COME TO MY ROOM! NOW WHEN YOU GET THIS. I HOPE YOUR DATE WENT WELL. LUV YA. COME NOW. 

ANGELA CLARISSA PHEASANT-LOVEGOOD (_And Phoebe Lillian Briar Potter is here too_)

I dropped the note in surprise. What could be so bad that Ange uses her _special _pink pen? I scooted to Angela's room, and knocked on it gingerly. I heard a squeal and the door opened instantly.

"What the hell is wrong?"

She gabbled on about things, I could barely understand. Phoebe was sitting cross-legged on her armchair, smirking. When Angela stopped to breath, I turned to her.

"Can you explain?"

"Umm sure."

I took a seat on Ange's bed, while Angela fiddled around with coke.

"Professor Sprout asked your dad at lunch why you weren't at her lecture. Me and Ange weren't there we couldn't stop her. Then your dad came thundering over and asked. He conducted a full search till he concluded you had bunked."

I listened to this, gobsmacked, hoping for her to go' "JOKES!" But Phoebe doesn't joke.

"I should go." I muttered after a minute. Phoebe and Angela nodded sadly.

I jumped up and ran, banging the door after me. I was running too fast, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. I scooted to outside my dad's study.

I knocked meekly.

"WHAT?" I heard him shout."HAVE YOU HEARD NEWS OF ROSALIND?"

"Rose." I corrected him automatically;"I'm here daddy."

I heard him get up and he pulled the door open. His hair was messed up; I guess my sneaking out didn't do him any wonders.

"ROSE!" He pulled me into a tight hug, then pushed me out of it violently, "Where the hell were you Rose? We were so worried."

"I'm sorry but dad-"

"Your mother was so nervous; she had to go for a massage. In the middle of the day?"

"Dad I'm so-"

"And we had to disrupt out matters to look for you. Do you care if we go bankrupt? Obviously not by the –"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. He looked taken aback.

"We were worried about you."

"Well considering you drank 3 bottles of beer, obviously not." I did not mean to say this, it slipped out.

"Go to your room." He said, dangerously, "I do not want to hear a thing from you, you are grounded young lady." I stood up, and behaving like a spoilt brat, kicked the chair next to me.

"You are in so much trouble Rose." He growled after.

Tell me something I don't know Dad.

**As I have said before, Dumbledore is not dead, cos he's awesome. If you think so, put in your review Dumbly love. If you don't think he rocks, REVIEW ANYWAY! I hate the end, and I'm not proud of it.**


	12. First Tears

**Disclaimer: Hmm let's see, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling has that happy power, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight saga, Wuthering Heights is owned by Emily Bronte, Romeo and Juliet owned by William Shakespeare and PS I love you(the book) is owned by Cecelia Ahren.**

**Chapter 12: First Tears :(**

_Solitary Confinement._ My father's over the top behaviour was coming through; by having aurors guard my door night and day. I spent the whole of Saturday on my bed, dead bored, reading through my old romance books, _Twilight, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet and PS. I love you. _The only sign of outside I got was my window. The 30cm by 30 cm window let in sunlight barely, and I could see the bright sun, the people in the field, laughing, making most of the first sunshine this year. I sighed. The books comforted me as I cuddled up on my armchair, but I'd rather be any where than my room, with the candle flickering. I could hear the aurors outside muttering, they must be bored and tired of my dad's stupid over protectiveness.

I had wakened at 10 that day, from dreams of romance, and his blonde hair, and his green magic eyes. I was allowed out for breakfast, and for lunch. I wasn't sure how long this madness was going to go on for.

At 6, there was a swift knock on the door. I placed the bookmark in _Wuthering Heights _and the door flung open. Dad. He took a seat on my bed, with an angry expression on his face," We're having a party tonight. You are still in trouble though so you will be staying here. The aurors will be leaving, but I have locked the door"

I raised my eyebrows, and he stalked out, obviously wanting me to apologise, and be begging for his forgiveness. I stroked my cat delicately. My date with Scorpius obviously was put out my mind, I had written out a letter, but I hadn't been alone enough to send it. I heard the aurors leave, and at quarter past six, there was a bang.

I looked up from _Eclipse, _the scene where they are in the tent. It was so romantic; it sent pangs down my heart. The door flung open, and I jumped in surprise. I saw Angela and Phoebe all dressed up, "You guys going anywhere?" I asked sarcastically.

"The dance thing." Phoebe said ignoring me," Anyway... we're letting you out."

"Oh my god." I squealed and jumped up, "You guys are awesome."

Angela gave me a quick hug, "Just don't tell anybody. Anyway your brother's going but not his' girlfriend'"

They walked off, giving me little waves. I shut the door slowly, only my love mattered right now, I could survive on that, and the adrenaline that was bursting in my heart. I ran slowly through the castle, tiptoeing past the entertainment hall, and into the wild world.

I darted swiftly through the palace gardens, not daring to turn back. I arrived as the Muggle village's clock clanged 7 bells to show it was 7. I searched for a blonde head, and a loving smile, but I couldn't see one.

"_It's fine. He's just running late. He'll be here in a minute_!" I desperately reassured myself, as I perched on a bench.

I kept this up for half an hour, my hope falling when I saw someone blond, until half 7, when the tears were falling viciously, and I felt drops of rain land on my hair gently.

I ran home in the rain, tears falling like nothing I'd felt before, nothing mattered now, my dignity, my life, nothing.

**I hate the ending. It took me ages to write. **


	13. No Longer Hidden

**Once again, thanks to many people who reviewed. A note about my last chapter. That wasn't the end, there are still a couple more chaps to go, I'm sorry if that wasn't obvious.**

**School finished Friday! **

**Also the chapter names are going to be different now. Just as this story is nearing its end.**

**And yet another author's note: She is pretty melodramatic. So Am I. Teenagers are melodramatic.**

**Another Note: Loads of people are reading, yet barely any are reviewing. Please review, if you don't even get past the first chapter. It really does make someone's day.**

**Chapter 13: No Longer Hidden**

Lying on your bed, helplessly, without any desire to get up, is the worst feeling ever. You can't summon the energy to do something, to make the most of your young years, to go out and dance in the weak sunshine. I lay on my bed, while the people of the castle partied, totally oblivious to a young girl lying on her bed, crying in the dark.

The noise died down about 10 o clock, and I heard Phoebe and Angela stagger back. By the way she was squealing, she had obviously achieved my brother. She was gushing about him. They didn't bother to lower their voices when passing my door, obviously thinking I was still with. Him. The one whose name scarred my heart in that painful evening.

10 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. "Rose?" It was my dad. I silently burrowed myself under the covers, and screwed up my eyes. I heard the door click open, and I tensed, and made fake breathing noises.

" I love you." He whispered, then the door _clicked _shut again. I opened my eyes, the tears glazing over them. I bumped by head back on the pillow and tried my hardest to sleep. I did, but I was plagued with dreams of what used to be, and his face glaring at me, like a stone statue. His eyes shot into me, they were powerfully hypnotic.

I woke late the next day, and the aurors weren't gathered outside. I couldn't get up, couldn't face the real world with the pain still in my heart. I just opened my window and stared out of it.

Phoebe and Angela visited, and although I didn't talk, they could sense something was wrong. They invited me to go outside, into the grounds, but I couldn't. I just shook my head.

My dad came in late afternoon, while I lay on my bed, my head in a different world. I didn't realise him come in, until the bed creaked. I looked up in surprise.

"Rose?" He asked softly.

"Yeah dad?"

"You've been so good today and yesterday. In fact, you are no longer grounded?"

I couldn't find any enthusiasm . "Great."

"A-A-Are you ok?" He stuttered. I took it he found it difficult to talk to teenage girls.

"Yeah just feeling a little-" I couldn't explain my messed up feelings, the random Infomation and the hurt in my mind.

"Ok" He kissed my head gently, and then headed for the door. "There's an owl." He shut the door.

And sure enough, he was right. In the distance, I could make it out- a tawny owl. I reacted quickly, and slammed shut my window. I think the slam was pretty loud as I saw Phoebe and Angela's eyes rest on the window, and then the owl. Phoebe, who dislikes using Owls, calling it animal abuse, went to get it down and stroked it gently. I sprinted to my bed, and threw the covers back over me.

A few minutes later, I heard Angela banging on my door, I scurried deeper under my duvet- Angela came in anyway.

"Hi Rose!" She said casually as she prised the covers off me. I stayed silent. "Lover boy sent you a message."

I stayed noiseless, and she ploughed on.

"Look Rosie, I'm not sure what happened between you and him, but he's sent you a note, you should look at it."

"No." I groaned," I've had too much hurt to read useless drivel telling me what he said last night. Or didn't say last night. Whatever."

"Rose." Angela said, and she placed the envelope in my hands. She walked out the room. I sighed and turned the envelope round. There was ROSE written in bold writing, and lots of hearts drawn round it. There was also a sad face saying, "I'm sorry!"

I was in a spur-on-the-moment decision, and ripped it open. Hearts sparked out and a letter was folded up. I gently prised it open.

_ROSE,_

_I am very very very very very sorry about missing our date, but what happened was my father kicked up a fuss about me coming in late that night. I screamed and fought back to be let out for tonight, but dad got really annoyed. Rouge tried to get me out, but Dad was angry at her too, and they haven't been talking much. Anyway my dad is working tonight, but Rouge said I could have a friend round. And you are my friend. My gorgeous lovely girl I would do anything for. So please, if you get this, come straight round to the gate at the castle. I'll wait until the depths of night, with the moon as my candle. I understand if you're not interested in coming, I understand. I'll have all the memories, and my love, which is like a rose. A fake rose, which will last forever, without the need of water, just you and me._

_Love you lots, Scorpius_

There was a small cartoon of a boy and a girl kissing. He made me look too much pretty as usual, but I hadn't even realised he could draw. My irritation at him suddenly faded, it was a misunderstanding. I clutched it close to my heart. I pulled on some jeans and a blue jumper, and quietly headed out the door, it was nearly 5 o clock.

I walked for half an hour, barefoot. I walked across the crackly leaves till the castle. I didn't know the way, and got lost on the way, but I got to the gothic castle.

I looked round for the gate, and I saw a blonde man resting on it. It was him, the one I cried about, and loved. He saw me and began running. He pulled me in a tight hug.

"I love you." He murmured as he placed kisses on my neck.

We lay in the daisies, together, as the stars began to glisten. We fell asleep in each other's arm, blissfully content with just being together. We were woken by raised voices. Draco's voice.

"And as things aren't bad enough with this failing plan, I have the ginger idiot threatening to curse me because he thinks I have kidnapped his stupid girl."

Scorpius mouthed swear words, and then hissed, "I'm sorry Rose. It was foolish to bring you here. Go behind the tree."

I crouched down behind the tree, trying to be silent. I saw Draco search the grounds and then his eyes rested on Scorpius.

"Oh hello son."

"Uh- hi Dad. Can you get me a drink?"

"Get one of the Muggle filth to get it. I'm busy."

"Doing what may I ask?" I smiled- his politeness was so funny, the malice was very obvious.

"Oh never mind. Anyway why are you out this late? Seeing that Tiffany? I must say I regret it having her arranged to you- she annoys me with that clinginess."

I began to giggle, but I stifled it. Not fast enough because Draco shouted," Whose there?" And he sprinted over. I held my breath, and Scorpius sent a curse at his father. He dropped his wand but the damage was done. He saw me.

**I really don't like the ending, but whatever. **


	14. Last Kiss

**Chapter 14**

"Seeing that Malfoy. What the hell were you thinking? Did you not think of us, or our kingdom? No it's just you. And yet, you didn't even regard your own safety. With the son of a murderer. You sent yourself, and your friends onto a moment of lies, getting your own friends to lie to us. Also you send us on a wild goose chase."

This was just one of many lectures I received that night. I lay on my bed staring at the wall, while my dad moaned on and on. I was tired, having only dozed a bit with Scorpius, and I rather wanted to go to sleep, to pretend that when I woke I had been dreaming.

It was stupid and risky, our relationship. We took risks, and aimed for the skies, and fell down from a high place. This resulted in us getting injured.

I was quite scared, when that Malfoy lunged for me. Not quite, absolutely terrified. You would be too, a grown up man, capable of murdering millions, with the inward mission to kill a 16 year old, who had _stupidly _left her wand in her room. Scorpius had stopped him thank God. Rouge, his wife, who is braver than I thought, stood up for me and Scorpius saying they should inform my dad. When he arrived, and found out what Malfoy had planned to do, he spat at Malfoy, and gave Rouge a big kiss. I'm glad my mum didn't see that, she was too busy fussing over me.

My dad kept droning on and on."Rosalind Maria Weasley- Are you even listening?"

"Yes Father. Of course O Great One. Can I go to bed now?"

He spluttered, "After you sneak out, and we reveal your secret, how can you even have the nerve-?"

"Quite easily. Dad, please just go."

"Selfish Little Cow." He said and stomped out the room. I burrowed my face in my pillow, and fiercely told myself not to cry. I did not want to let my dad know he'd won, by stupidly and unnecessarily banning me from seeing my savoir, my Romeo. I had other things to cry about, which I was too proud to do. I was never going to see Scorpius again, I got my best friends into trouble, and the whole wizarding community now knows the scandal- Princess Rosalind falls for son of a mass murderer.

I was grounded, for 'a long time' according to Mr. Grumpy-Never-Had-A-Love-Hates-His-Daughter King. I had to be tutored in my room, fed in my room, see my friends in my room. It was too overprotective. My mum would let me out. I sound like a canary, locked in a cage, desperate to get out and fly and sing.

I still kept in touch with Scorpius. He had even more strict groundings than I had, but we still wrote. I would leave my bedroom window open at night, and then his bird would fly in, and wait patiently for me wake up, greeting me with a note of pure adoration. It would be written in his neat italic script, and contained illustrations, and was sincere, honest and the truth.

**My 17****th**** Birthday**

On 25th June, I turned 17. The sun streamed in through the window, and I groaned. I heard a tedious knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. My dad came in.

"Happy birthday Rosie." He placed a kiss on my head. "We have a birthday celebration- its 12 o clock. A dress arrived for you this morning. I'll leave you to get changed."

He shut the door gently, and I picked up the dress. It was gold and had no straps and came down to my knees. I tried it on, and placed a little mascara and lip-gloss, and put on matching shoes, and walked to the Upper Lunch Hall. Servants were waiting outside and Hagrid.

"You look great Rose. I'll just tell the guests." _Great _I thought _Guests- this is a fancy do. Why did nobody tell me?_

I heard a fanfare, and I walked in carefully. I saw glitter explode out of nowhere and everyone applauding me. I smiled and waved, but inside I was thinking, "Get Me Out Of Here"

There was one long main table. There were silver plates with people's names engraved on them. Mine was at the top, with my mum, dad, brothers, Angela, Phoebe and Uncle Harry right near me. I took a seat gingerly. My dad stood up and made a speech. I don't remember much of it, except I remember blushing like hell.

After a roast lunch, it was present time. I got clothes and money. My parents gave me a watch, it was silver and delicate, and I slipped it on my wrist carefully. Uncle Harry gave me a big box of chocolates, and Angela gave me a coke machine, while Phoebe gave me a set of Muggle books.

"Why don't we do some dancing now?" My dad proclaimed.

_No No No. This is hell. I am dying_ "Help Me!" I mouthed at my friends desperately, and they did, because suddenly, all the silver balloons and banners became invisible, covered by the instant dark. It was pitch black, and I heard screams by hysterical posh ladies. I fumbled through the dark to the door, and I forced it open.

I was free. The wind was blowing in my face, and my tiara falling off, but I knew how I was going to spend my freedom. I sprinted over in high heels, not even bothering to stop and massage my feet; I didn't stop till I reached the Malfoy's.

Admittedly, I had no idea what to do next. But it seemed I finally got my heaven on my birthday, as I Saw a blonde man sitting on the floor, staring at the clouds.

"Scorpius!" I yelled, and his mouth twisted into a smile. He rushed open and twisted the gate's lock. He pulled me into a tender kiss.

"Happy Birthday Rosie! It feels so good to be in your arms" But his gorgeous grin turned into a disapproving frown. "It's not safe."

"I don't care. I'm 17 now!"

"Is that a hint for presents?" He said sarcastically, and he fumbled in his pocket for a present. It was small, and wrapped in silver paper, and a red ribbon with white roses threaded into it. I took it gently, and slipped the paper off. It was a small silver ring, with Rose engraved in it, with little red roses. I fingered it, tears dripping of my eyes.

"It's beautiful!" I sniffed.

The next bit is too hard to write. The quill is shaking in my hand, and sweat is dripping off, and the ring is cold. I want it to stop- I want this heartbreak to end, but I struggle on.

He placed it on my finger and kissed it." I love you." He murmured.

"What- me or the ring?" I joked.

"I missed you." He cuddled me in his arms, and I felt like I was in heaven. Little did I know, my heaven was soon going to melt, and real life would get in the way. And it did.

"Scorpius have you finished your-" Draco Malfoy, the man who had stopped me and Scorpius seeing each other, came out of the shadows. His sentence was cut off by his yelp of satisfaction when he saw me.

"Right. Finally." He lifted up his wand, and yelled," Petrificus Totalus" The body bind curse. I dropped my wand, and was frozen in pain. I couldn't move, but I screamed.

Malfoy laughed, his voice too high. The world was fading, and Scorpius was yelling at his father, and sending curses. I heard the words, which marked the end of my life.

"Avada Kadavra!" He said slowly, savouring the words, and a green light flashed out of his. I saw it and said my prayers in my head.

"NO!" Scorpius screamed, and before I knew it, he had dived in front of me like a shield. I didn't feel it. I didn't die

Scorpius did.

**Only one more chapter to go :( Yeah that was sad.**


	15. Mrs Malfoy

**WARNING: **_**this chapter does contain the 'Romeo and Juliet ending' meaning suicide- so if this is a bad personal experience. I would recommend stopping now. **_

**Okay. *clears throat* Okay the mic is working. I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to the official last chapter of this tragic love story. First of all I'd like to say do not read this chapter if you cannot handle the Romeo and Juliet ending, meaning suicide. And second, this is going to be a long author's note, so if you don't like seeing notes, just skip to the story.**

**First of all thanks to my best friend, Toasty, for helping me with ideas and coaching me out of writer's block. I love you forever Toasty. Can't wait for August! XOXOX And thanks to my cat for sitting with me.**

**There are so many of you who made me smile. Anyone who favourited, alerted or reviewed. It means so much you want to read my story. I could list you all, but I just want to say thank you!**

**And lastly, thanks to anybody who read, and enjoyed. Even if you didn't review, I really hope you smiled and cried, and stayed on the journey of Scorpius and Rose's tragedy.**

**Chapter 15: Mrs Malfoy**

I didn't notice the time. Every single day was the same. I wake, and sit on my bed, and dwell, then go to bed, and face the nightmares. It stayed like this for six months, before it seemed like I woke up, from a dream, and started to eat something. I lost three stone while pining for him.

The rest of the year was wasted, I took my NEWTS and I can't actually remember them. I can't even remember much about my friends, though they were quite gentle to me.

The only memory that meant something to me was his funeral- seven months after he left. Draco was too 'heartbroken' to arrange it, so he left it to Rouge. Rouge knew how much Scorpius meant to me, so she kissed me on the head, and said me and my friends could arrange it. That busied me for a couple of months, Phoebe and Angela were really good, they made it perfect. It was in the clearing, and decorated with glossy pictures, and ribbons. Everyone was there, two royal courts. Phoebe and Angela were stubborn about that, saying anyone who loved or respected him should be there, but in the reception his fiancée Tiffany Redford got a quick duffing up for telling me she was the one Scorpius loved. Phoebe and Angela heard that, and pounced. You can't say they don't care for me.

I missed him though. My life seemed like nothing without him. I would see all the couples in the world, and end up crying hysterically on my bedroom floor, with tissues surrounding me. A whole year passed, of my mourning.

**My 18****th**** birthday**

I awoke today with a cloud hanging over me. As I walked down to breakfast, in silence, Phoebe and Ange probably thought it was because I was getting older, but it was because a year ago today that Scorpius left this world, without a goodbye or a kiss. As I pushed open the door, my dad called me over, and placed a kiss on my head."Happy 18th Rose!" He beckoned to the seat next to him, and I took it gently. He began stuffing down sausages with his right hand, and with his left hand, he gripped it tightly in my mums. It was overwhelming. I stood up. "Bathroom." I murmured.

"Rose?" Phoebe and Angela stood up. I could explain to them couldn't I, about how seeing true love scares me, when Todd and Owen walked over. Todd kissed Phoebe tenderly while Owen, who doesn't believe in PDAs, looked into Angela's eyes, but you could see it. What me and Scorpius had.

I couldn't handle it anymore. The tears I thought I locked in my past dripped out my eyes. I apparated into the first place I thought of, the place I visited tearfully in my nightmares. The clearing.

I got out my hands, and dug out the coffin. It was decorated with roses, which I pulled off and opened the coffin and saw his body. I couldn't believe it, it was a year old, yet it still looked beautiful. I still had a shrimp of dignity left, so I didn't hug it, even though my whole body was aching for me too.

"I love you..." I whispered through my tears, "Why did you have to leave me?" I cradled his hand in mine. It was cold, but it didn't put me off.

"I can't live without you." And that was true. I barely coped the past year, how was I going to cope for the next 80 years. Without his hand to hold. I fingered my ring, like I had done a million times before, but something crossed my mind.

I wanted to die. I couldn't live in a world without him. I knew it was wrong, and I was an independent woman, but our love was like a flower, it ended while it was new and gorgeous and sweet. In a new life, our heaven. Anywhere with him would be heaven.

But I couldn't leave this world, without explaining to everyone. That is why I am writing my story, and I just want this to end now. But first I have to say, nobody blame anyone. Please just move on. Angela, I hope you and my brother have a nice life and Phoebe you too with Todd. You two really are my best friends, and I value it so much. Mum, Dad, Alexander and Owen, thank you. Thank you God for blessing me with a wonderful life, and Scorpius. That I am eternally grateful for.

I only have a few paragraphs to go so I'll explain quickly. I am casting an unbreakable vow. One that binds me and Scorpius. In other words, marries us.

I get to be a Mrs Malfoy. We came into the world for a reason. Destiny exists. And I'm making sure I am not going to die without realising my recently discovered dream. To marry him.

Our love was hard, but it made my life worth it. And now for the hard bit. To lead me into heaven with him eternally. But I have one thing to say about my life. It was worth it. It was worth 18 years of doubt and emotional pain, just to see Scorpius.

And now I lift the wand, my palms sweaty. But I smile as I utter the words. I got to die as Mrs Malfoy.


End file.
